gleethenextgenerationfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
James Holland-Pierce
James Christopher Holland-Pierce is a main character in JamesonOTP's fan fiction, Glee: The Next Generation. 'James is a former Carmel High student and former member of Vocal Adrenaline. He made his debut in a non-speaking cameo during For Your Entertainment. Transferring from Carmel High to McKinley at the beginning of his Sophomore year, James immediately caught the attention of Jaxon Pierce. The two began dating in Two of Hearts. As of Season 4, James and Jaxon are engaged. JamesonOTP describes James as one of his favorite characters. James' parents didn't take well to their son being gay and in the Season 1 episode Ignorance, it came out that James was beng beat by his father, his mother wouldn't even talk to him, and he was subsequently kicked out of his own home. James was taken in by Jaxon's parents but after Will decided that James needed different and more appropiate living arrangments, James was taken in a foster child by Hiram and Leroy, who latter adopted him as their first and only son, making him Rachel and Honey Berry's adoptive brother. As of Season Four episode The Wedding he has married the love of his life, Jaxon, in New York. James was created by wiki member Kibainuzukafan619 and is portrayed by Nicholas Hoult, who is best known for his roles as Tony Stonem in the Britsh version of ''Skins, Hank McCoy aka Beast in X:Men First Class, and R in the motion picture adaptation of Warm Bodies. Background Before Glee: The Next Generation began, it is clear that James attended Carmel for his freshman year and was Vocal Adrenaline's lead vocalist. Also, in Vocal Adrenaline was Archie Carmichael, who was a sophomore. It is unknown how Archie and James fell in love, but they did. Or at least James fell in love. It is safe to assume from comments Archie's made and things he's done that he may not have been in love with James, just using him. It was during this year that Vocal Adrenaline managed a second straight National title after being de-throned by New Directions in 2012. James was cheated on by Archie, who slept with another guy simply because James wouldn't have sex with him. When James discovered this, he tried to work things out with Archie. Archie's suggestion was that James have sex with him. When James declined, Archie dumped him, breaking James' heart. Archie then took to his Facebook and trashed James, calling him a "selfish, virginal, prude." James was determined to make his time at Carmel work, despite what Archie did, but Jesse St. James, the director of Vocal Adrenaline, was very close to Archie, acting as a big brother to him. Jesse made things hard on James, in a attempt to make James change his mind about trying to work things out wit Archie and give Archie his way. James grew tired of Vocal Adrenaline and Jesse's practices and decided at the end of his freshman year that he's transfer to McKinley for his sophomore year. Jesse and Archie tried to get him to stay, knowing James' talent could be an asset, but James was deadset on transferring. Biography James was introduced in episode one of the fan fic, but in a non-speaking cameo during For Your Entertainment. During tryouts for football, Jaxon sees him walking through the parking lot and is immediately smitten by him. Jaxon asks the other guys who he is and they tell him that his name is James Holland and he transferred from Carmel and plans to play basketball. In Proud, Jaxon is still very much smitten by James. So much so that Jaxon, after turning down Sue Sylvester's offer to join the Cheerios, plans a run-in with James as a mean to start a conversation. Jaxon bumps into James, pretending it was an accident. After they help each other pick up their books, they walk to homeroom together, revealing they have the same homeroom, despite appearing to not have any classes together. In Battle of the Sexes, James auditions for New Directions, singing Fireflies by Owl City. Jaxon is missing from the audience due to helping Coach Beiste prepare for the football season. James is accepted into New Directions. For The Battle of the Sexes, after Jaxon is unanimously voted team captain, he picks James to do costumes for New Radicals' You Get What You Give due to James being so stylish. James decides to do similar costumes to what the lead singer wears in the video: khakis, fedoras, and different colored hoodies. After rehearsals, Jaxon follows James into the hallway, and upon watching him put on his sunglasses, Jaxon feels that James thinks he's too cool for him and it moves him to sing Mike Posner's Cooler Than Me. Midway through the song, Azimio Adams slushies Jaxon. James comes to his aid and takes him to the bathroom where he helps clean Jaxon up. After the performance, James tells Jaxon he was amazing and that he was a star. When Jaxon acts modestly, James asks him why he can't see that in himself. Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 In Ch-Ch-Changes, Jaxon and James return home for Valentine's Day and sing a romantic duet of Kiss From A Rose, with James pinning Jaxon to the wall. After the song, Jaxon turns the tables, lifts up James, carries him to the bed, lays him down, and climbs on top of him as the two make love passionately. James is not seen very much in The School of Hip-Hop. His first appearance is when Sue and Will dress up as Nicki Minaj and Vanilla Ice respectively and Sue says she will pray for all of them, "except for you, atheist," pointing at James. James then performs with New Directions in Hard Knock Life. When Hallie discusses her religion prior to Jesus Walks, she lists James' sometimes-atheism as a reason why she doesn't express her beliefs in Glee Club. James is later seen arriving with Jaxon when he meets up with some of the others to try and Hallie when she skips school to go to Thurston High. James is then seen when New Directions performs No Diggity, singing a solo in the group number. Personality Though he tries to appear cool and carries himself with a sure demeanor, underneath it all James is a sensitive, artistic guy. He's vulnerable and tries to cover this up with an attitude that makes him come off as cocky at times. He's also a hopeless romantic who dreams of finding love with a big, strong, Prince Charming, getting married, and living happily ever after. He also exhibits old fashioned views on sex and virginity. James is perhaps the least selfish member of New Directions, as well as the most easily hurt. He's not very open with his feelings, admitting to Jaxon that he doesn't wanna seem vulnerable or cry. However, with Jaxon, he is able to be himself and let that side of himself shine. Although, not a violent person, he has been shown to jump physically to Jaxon's defense, shoving Evan before he could hurt Jaxon further. Appearance James is a little more on the tall side, very slender and toned. He has dark brown hair and piercing blue eyes. He dresses sort of preppy and sporty. His favorite accessories appear to be scarves. He also loves tank tops, suits, and button up shirts. He doesn't wear sneakers very often, mainly boots. His style could somewhat be compared to Puck's with a little bit of Kurt's mixed in. Prior to dating Jaxon, James wore sunglasses 98% of the time. But afterwards, he stops for the most part because he knows how much Jaxon loves his eyes and also due to Jaxon's feelings about his glasses that surfaced during Cooler Than Me. Songs Solos: The Pre-Glee-Quels: #'Adrenaline '(Adrenaline Rush) #'Crying '(Adrenaline Rush) Season 1 #Fireflies (Battle of the Sexes) #Crazy For You (Two of Hearts) #Reflection (The Most Magical Music On Earth) #Jar of Hearts (Love Conquers All) #Ignorance (Ignorance) Season 2 #Kerosene (Yee-Haw) #All The Things She Said (Labels) #End Of My Rope (Beautiful Dangerous) #Pushing Me Away (New Divide) #Lightning (Heritage) Season 3 #I'm A Survivor (Strength) #17' (Truth or Dare) #'He Lives In You' (Be Our Guest) Season 4 #'Honestly' (Rock The Halls) #'Outta This World' (Gimme More) #'Andy, You're A Star' (Now or Never) #'So Happy I Could Die''' (Glee Goes Gaga) #'Forever Love '(The Wedding) Solos (In A Duet): The Pre-Glee-Quels: #'Sure Thing '(Archie) (Adrenaline Rush) #'A Boy Like That/I Have A Love '(Monique) (Adrenaline Rush) Season 1: #Someone Like You (Archie) (My Boyfriend's Back...Maybe?) #Whatcha Say (Breezy) (The Power of Love) #Moves Like Jagger (Jaxon) (Regionals) #'You're Timeless To Me' (Miles) ((It's) Hairspray (Act I)) #'Welcome To The 60's' (Bella) ((It's) Hairspray (Act II)) #Summer Love(Jaxon) (Summer Love) Season 2: #New Classic (Jaxon) (High School Never Ends) #You Make Me Feel (Blaine) (Duets Deux) #Christmas Time (Snowed In) (Jaxon) (Snowed In) #The Boy Is Mine (Claude) (L.O.V.E.) #Everything Burns (Hallie) (Beautiful Dangerous) #Iridescent (Jaxon) (New Divide) #Dance Like There's No Tomorrow (Rose) (A Night To Remember) #Because You Loved Me(Jaxon) (Gold Forever) Season 3: #Put Your Graffitii On Me (Ana) (Days Of Glory) #Family Portrait (Miles) (We Made It) #Bark At The Moon (Lucas) (Ghost) #The Chipmunk Song (Christmas Don't Be Late) (Jaxon) (Miracle At McKinley) Season 4: #Kiss From A Rose (Jaxon) (Ch-Ch-Changes) #'Dream On' (Honey) (Now or Never) #'8 Easy Steps' (Bella) (Jagged Little Pill) #'Everything About You' (Jaxon) (This Is Home) #'LoveGame' (Jaxon) (Glee Goes GaGa) #'Karma Chameleon' (Jaxon) (Even Badder Reputation) #'I'll Make Love To You' (Jaxon) (The Wedding) #'Faithfully' (Jaxon) (Graduation Part I) Solos (In A Group Number): The Pre-Glee-Quels: #'What You Want '(Adrenaline Rush) (With Vocal Adrenaline) Season 1: #You Get What You Give (Battle of The Sexes) (with Jaxon, Miles, John, Kevin, Lucas & Evan) #'Right Now (Taste The Victory)' (Invitationals) (with Bella, Breezy, Lucas & Honey) #'Sure Fire Winners' (Invitationals) (with Jaxon & Miles) #'This Is Halloween '(This Is Halloween) (with Bella, Hallie, Miles, John, Evan, Jaxon, Rose, Nicole, Breezy & Lucas) #'We're Not Gonna Take It '(This Is Halloween) (with Jaxon, Bella, Hallie & Miles) #'The Monster Mash '(This Is Halloween) (with John, Breezy, Miles, Bella, Jaxon, Lucas, Rose, India, Hallie, Nicole & Honey) #'There For You' (My Boyfriend's Back...Maybe?) (with Evan, Jaxon, Honey, Kevin, Breezy & Lucas) #'Tonight, Tonight '(Don't Turn Around) (with Jaxon, Evan, Miles, Nicole, Breezy, John, Honey, Bella, India, Rose, Lucas & Hallie) #'I Made It '(Battle For Sectionals) (with John, Evan, Jaxon & Miles) #'Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays' (Rocking Around The Christmas Tree) (with Blaine, Evan, Miles, Jaxon, John & Lucas) #'The Power of Love '(The Power of Love) (with Bella, Miles & Jaxon) #'Unfaithful' (The Power of Love) (with Evan & Jaxon) #'Love Conquers All' (Love Conquers All) (with Jaxon, Evan & Breezy) #'Together Again '(Regionals) (with Bella, Hallie, Jaxon, Breezy, Honey & Kevin) #'Remember The Time' (Heal The World) (with Breezy, Nicole, Declan & Honey) #'They Don't Care About Us '(Heal The World) (with Jaxon, Hallie, Evan, Bella, India, Miles, Declan & John) #'Mama I'm A Big Girl Now '((It's) Hairspray (Act II)) (with Bella, Honey, Hallie, Rose & India) #'If Everyone Cared' (Ignorance) (with Jaxon, Evan, Lucas & Hallie Grace) #'Bring It All Back '(Pretty In Pink) (with Lucas, Nicole & Rose) #'Waking Up In Vegas '(Vegas) (with Bella, Hallie & Rose) #'We Found Love' (LDN) (with Jaxon, Bella & Hallie) #'Cheers (Drink To That) '(LDN) (with India, Honey, Miles, Nicole, Dillon, Breezy & John) #'School's Out '(Summer Love) (with Jaxon, Miles & Evan) Season 2: #'We R Who We R' (High School Never Ends) (with Bella, Jaxon, Rose, Miles, Breezy, Hallie, Evan & Honey) #'Stick To The Status Quo '(High School Never Ends) (with Nicole, John, India & Miles) #'High School Never Ends '(High School Never Ends) (with Lucas, Nicole, Jaxon, India, Hallie, Kevin, Miles & Rose) #'Goodbye' (Goodbye) (with Hallie, Bella, India, Honey, Jaxon, Rose, Kevin, Nicole & Lucas) #'Stole' (Goodbye) (with Jaxon, Bella & Hallie) #'Party Rock Anthem '(Popular) (with Jaxon, Evan, Miles, Kevin, Aldy, Honey, Breezy, Rose & Bella) #'Feel Good Inc./Somebody Told Me' (Mash It Up!) (with Aldy, Kevin, Lucas, Jaxon, Evan & Miles) #'Club Can't Handle Me/2012/Dynamite '(Mash It Up!) (with Miles, Breezy, Aldy, Evan, Lucas, Bella, Jaxon, Rose, Kevin, Honey & Nicole) #'Turn Me On/Turn Me On '(Mash It Up!) (with Kevin, Rose & Jaxon) #'I Kissed A Girl '(Labels) (with Jaxon, Honey, Taylor, Rose & Nicole) #'I'm Coming Out '(Labels) (with Miles, Honey & Evan) #'Guilty Pleasure '(Nothing's Gonna Stop Us Now) (with Bella, Jaxon, Evan, Taylor, Aldy, Nicole, Kevin & Rose) #'Try Again '(Evan&B) (with Honey, Rose, Nicole, Bella & Lucas) #'Hollywood' (Hollywood) (with Jaxon, Miles, Taylor, Evan, Ana, Lana, Adam & Rose) #'Celebrity Skin' (Hollywood) (with Lana, Jaxon, Taylor, Rose, Nicole, Honey, Evan & Miles) #'Chasing Cars' (Underrated Artists) (with Jaxon, Lana & Hallie) Season 3: #'Open Wounds' (Strength) (with Miles & Lana) #'Starships' (Young Forever) (with Lana, Hallie, Taylor, Miles, Jaxon, Evan, Natasha, Kevin, Honey, Adam, Nicole, Ana, Claude & Lucas) #'Like Whoa' (Night Out) (with Bella, Kevin, Rose, Lana, Hallie, Jaxon, Miles, Taylor, Adam, Natasha, Ana, Aldy, Nicole, Honey & Lucas) #'What Makes You Beautiful' (Self-Esteem) (with Jaxon, Aldy, Kevin, Miles & Claude) #'Bully '(Show Choir Showdown) (with Lana, Jaxon, Evan, Miles, Lucas, Kevin, Bella, Aldy, Dalton Academy Warblers & Monique Ducasse) #'Perfect World' (Electric Feel) (with Lana, Hallie & Jaxon) #'Face Down '(Face Down) (with Miles, Evan, Hallie, Jaxon, Natasha, Bella & Ana) #'Get This Party Started' (God Is A DJ) (with Bella, Rose, Taylor, Evan, Miles, Jaxon, Ana, Honey, Natasha & Kevin) #'18 Wheeler' (God Is A DJ) (with Miles, Hallie, Lana & Jaxon) #'Truth Or Dare' (Truth Or Dare) (with Evan, Honey, Ana, Claude, Bella, Natasha, Rose, Nicole, Hallie & Jaxon) #'He Lives In You '(Be Our Guest) (with Hallie & Lana) #'Decode '(What Could Have Been) (with Vocal Adrenaline) #'Tears Dry On Their Own '(Amy) (with Honey, Bella, Lucas, Rose, Miles, Hallie, Evan, Nicole, Adam, Taylor, Aldy & Jaxon) #'Somebody That I Used To Know '(Retro Regionals) (with Jaxon & McKenzie) Season 4: #'No Diggity' (The School of Hip-Hop) (with Evan, Jaxon, Bella, Kevin, Adam, Ana, Monique & Rose) #'Everybody' (Gimme More) (with Lana, Jaxon, Hallie, Honey, Rose, Monique, Nicole & Evan) #'Now or Never' (Now or Never) (with Jaxon & Miles) #'How Come You're Not Here? '(Now or Never) (with Lana, Hallie, Kevin, Evan, Ana, Natasha, Honey, McKenzie & Monique) #'Hurt '(When I'm Gone) (with Lana, Miles & Jaxon) #'Without You' (When I'm Gone) (with Bella, Honey, Monique, McKenzie & Jaxon) #'Young Americans '(The Price of Freedom) (with Honey & Nicole) #'Battlefield '(Same Mistakes) (with Jaxon, Evan, Miles, Taylor, Aldy, Chuck, Bella, Hallie, Lana, Ana, Natasha, Monique, Rose, Honey, Adam, McKenzie & Kevin) #'Don't Judge Me' (Even Badder Reputation) (with Miles, Honey, Hallie, Lana & Jaxon) #'I Do Not Hook Up '(In One Moment) (with Hallie, Miles, McKenzie, Evan, Lana, Honey & Jaxon) #'Prom Night '(Party Like It's Prom Night) (with Miles, Jaxon, Rose, Monique, Chuck, Evan, Lana & Hallie) #'Everybody (Backstreet's Back)' (Party Like It's Prom Night) (with Evan, Kevin, Mckenzie & Aldy) #'Abroad' (Barcelona Beat) (with Jaxon, Lana, Hallie, Miles, Honey, Evan, Rose, Kevin, Nicole, Adam, Mckenzie, Ana, Reece, Bella, Natasha, Chuck & Monique) #'Step Up '(Barcelona Beat) (with Mckenzie, Evan, Jaxon, Honey, Hallie, Nicole, Adam, Rose & Lana) #'Strut '(Barcelona Beat) (with Natasha, Jaxon, Nicole & Kevin) #'Proud (Internationals Version) '(Barcelona Beat) (with Bella, Kevin, Ana, Adam, Taylor, Jaxon, Lana, Miles, Hallie, Evan, Honey, Aldy, Monique, Natasha, Nicole, Rose & McKenzie) Trivia *Didn't hold a driving licence until Season 3 *His phone, like Hallie's, is a Samsung Galaxy Ace *Was previously the only member of Vocal Adrenaline to transfer to McKinley and stay as a student for an entire season without quitting until Monique Ducasse in Season 4. However, he is the only member to stay for at least an entire school year as Season 4 is only half of a school year. Gallery JamesToD.png JamesPortal.png|James' portal picture JamesS4Promo.jpg|James' Season Four Promotional Pic Jamess3.jpg JamesS3Box.jpg|James in Season Three James Holland 1-1.jpg JamesMagic.jpg James Holland EVAN&B.jpg JamesS1.jpg JamesBD.jpg|Beautiful Dangerous JamesPortal.jpg James Holland8.jpg James Holland7.jpg|Season Two James Jameson.png|Jameson JamesS2Promo.jpg|James in Season Two JamesIGNORANCE.jpg|Ignorance James1.jpg JamesBOTS.jpg JamesS5Promo.jpg|James' Season Five Promotional Pic. Category:William McKinley High School Students Category:New Directions Members Category:Male Characters Category:Former Vocal Adrenaline Members Category:Fan Favorite Characters Category:Transfer Students Category:Jameson Category:LGBT Characters Category:Former Carmel High School Students Category:Main Characters